7 minutes in heaven
by xLoveForDarren
Summary: The Glee cast is playing 7 minutes in heaven at a party at Chris' house, but then Chris is the one who has to get in the closet... with Darren. I'm Dutch so some of the grammar might be wrong, I'm sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

'Drink!, drink!, drink!' Mark yelled at Darren, so Darren took a couple of shots tequila really fast.

'wow, I really felt that last one' Darren said after his last shot.

'Come on guys, we're gonna play 7 minutes in heaven' Lea yelled to all of the glee cast that was at the party at Chris' house.

Darren stumbled his way to the rest of the group and sat down.

'Chris, since this is your house, you get to go first, so spin that bottle' Lea said.

When everyone sat down Chris spinned the bottle and it almost stopt at; Chord.. Jenna.. Naya.. and it finally stopped right in front of Darren.

'Aaaah great, let's party, WHOEEE' Darren said, He stood up but almost felt down again.

'No Darren, I think you're a little bit too drunk' Chris said while laughing at Darren as he tried to stand up straight.

'Well, you did spin the bottle and it ended up at Darren. Soooo…..' Mark said while laughing.

Before Chris could say anything Darren took his arm and took him in the closet.

'WOOOOO…' everyone screamed.

But Chris didn't drank much, so he didn't thought it was funny because Darren was straight and he was gay so nothing was going to happen anyway.

When Darren closed the door he pushed Chris against the wall and tried to kiss him,

but Chris pushed him away, 'Ho, wait, what are you doing Darren? You're drunk' Chris said.

'I don't care, I just want you so bad' Darren said.

'But you don't know what you're doing, you're drunk, and you're straight so you would just regret it in the morning if you did do anything' Chris said.

'I don't care, I like you Chris, every time I see you I just want to kiss you, but I never could' Darren said. 'What?' Chris asked, 'You like me? You don't know what you're saying Darren'

But before Chris could say anything else Darren kissed Chris again, but this time Chris didn't pushed him away, he didn't know why he didn't push him away, maybe it was because Chris had liked Darren since day one, but he never said anything.

Darren slipped his hand under Chris' shirt.

'Ho, ho, wait' Chris said, 'Like I said, you're drunk, you don't know what you're doing'

'But I want you so bad' Darren said.

'You know what' Chris said 'If you still like me tomorrow when you're sober, you can come to my house tomorrow evening'

Chris thought this might stop him, because he didn't thought that Darren would remember this tomorrow.

And It worked, Darren stepped away and said: 'Ok, I'm gonna keep you to that, I'll be here tomorrow evening at 8' Darren quickly kissed Chris again, Chris couldn't push him away, so he kissed back.

'This is actually really nice' Chris thought, 'too bad Darren isn't going to remember this in the morning.'

'Your 7 minutes are over' someone yelled outside the closet.

They quickly got out of the closet.

'Soooo… what happened?' Cory asked.

'Oh nothing, we just talked' Chris said, he's lucky he is a good actor Chris thought.

'Oh really? And we are supposed to believe that?' Mark said.

'Hé, I'm serious' Chris said 'I mean, Darren is straight and I am gay so nothing could have happened anyway'.

'Okay, if you believe that' Mark said.

Chris saw Amber looking at him, he saw that she didn't believe that nothing had happened,

but luckily she didn't come and talk to him about it.

'Come on the next person can spin the bottle' Lea said to everyone.

After a couple turns everyone got really tired and they went home.

Chris said goodbye to everyone and walked back to his living room.

He saw that Darren was still there. 'What are you doing here, I thought you left?' Chris said.

'Not without saying goodbye to you' Darren answered.

He walked to Chris and kissed him on the lips, Chris was surprised, but it felt so good.

'No, this is not right' Chris said when he pulled back.

'You are straight and I am gay, you're gonna regret it when you're sober.'

'No I'm not, I really like you Chris, I just can't deny it anymore'

'Remember what I said earlier? If you feel like this tomorrow when you're sober, you can come to my house tomorrow evening at 8, Ok?' Chris said to Darren.

'Ok, I will, I'll see you tomorrow Chris' Darren said and he winked at Chris.

And Darren left as well, so Chris had the house to himself again.

Chris quickly cleaned the stuff from the party and went to bed.

But he couldn't sleep. 'What if Darren does remember it and comes here tomorrow?' Chris thought,

'I wouldn't know what to do.'

After a lot of thinking Chris finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was 11am when Chris woke up, 'Wow, is it that late already?' Chris said to himself.

He got up and made himself some breakfast.

'I wonder if Darren still remember's last night' he thought, 'Probably not, he drank so much last night.'

Chris didn't do much today, he was still tired from the party last night.

When it was 7pm Chris went upstairs and put on a pair of different clothes, 'If Darren does come, I can't be dressed like a slob' he thought, so he put on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white shirt whit a vest, He looked pretty nice Chris thought, not to dressed up, but still nice.

He actually didn't know why he was dressing up for Darren, He wasn't going to come anyway.

But when it was 8pm the doorbell rang, Chris quickly walked to the door and took a deep breath before opening it.

It was Darren, and oh my god, he looked so great, he was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a white/red blouse. 'Darren, what are you doing here?' Chris asked, trying to act like he forgot about what he said last night.

'well uhm.. don't you remember last night? You said if I still felt that way about you when I was sober, I could come by tonight' Darren said embarrassed.

'Oh yeah, that's right, honestly, I didn't think you would remember' Chris said.

'Oh' Darren said with a sad look on his face, 'I better go home then.'

'oh, no, no, come in please, I didn't mean it like that, I'm glad you came' Chris said.

'thank god, I thought you didn't want me here' Darren said with a relief.

Darren walked through the door and stepped inside Chris' house.

'I brought dinner' Darren said, holding up a bag of food. 'it's sushi, I hope you like sushi?' Darren asked.

'Yeah, I like sushi, let's go into the kitchen I'll get the plates and everything' Chris answered.

'When they both sat down to eat, Darren said: 'uhm, Chris… Do you remember what happened in the beginning of the party? I remember that I was waiting for you when everybody left, and I kissed you' he began to blush. 'because I started to sober up then, but I don't remember what else happened'

'well, you were taking a lot of shots with Mark and Cory and then we played 7 minutes in heaven.

I could spin the bottle and it stopped in front of you' Chris said, trying very hard not to blush.

'Did anything happen' Darren asked.

'first I said that we probably shouldn't get in the closet because you were drunk, but you kinda dragged me in the closet and pushed me against the wall and kissed me' Chris said

'Oh, wow, I'm sorry Chris, I didn't know what I was doing' Darren said.

'Oh no, don't be sorry, I… I actually liked it' Chris said, but this time he couldn't help that his head was turning red.

'But first I pushed you away because I thought you would regret it in the morning, because you are straight and I am gay, and you were drunk'

'I know I am straight, but there it something about you that I really like, I've had that feeling since the first time we met, I don't get it either, I usually don't like boys, but I like you Chris, a lot' Darren said.

'I have to confess something too' Chris said, 'I have liked you for a really long time, but I never said anything because you were my co-worker and you were straight'

'Well, in that case, I wish I had said something earlier' Darren said and he laughed a bit.

It seems like the ice broke, because they were both a lot more comfortable.

'it's so weird, I've known you for quite a while now, and we were always so comfortable around each other, but tonight started a lot different' Chris said.

'What do you say we skip desert and went over to the living room to watch a movie?' Chris asked.

'Yeah, I would like that' Darren answered.

They went to the living room and sat down on the couch, 'What movie do you wanna watch?' Chris asked Darren. 'Doesn't matter, you pick something' Darren answered.

So Chris put in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chris could see by the way Darren reacted that he liked the film choice.

After about 5 minutes Chris and Darren kept moving closer to each other on the couch, and after about fifteen minutes Darren was laying on the couch with Chris on top of him, still watching the movie. Chris didn't even notice that Darren was staring at him for the last 5 minutes.

When Chris looked down he saw that Darren was staring at him. 'What?' He asked 'Do I have something on my face?' Chris asked as he touched his face.

'Haha, no, you are just so beautiful' Darren said.

Chris started blushing, but before he could say anything, Darren kissed him.

And this time it wasn't as sloppy as last night, this was just perfect.

The way Darren moved his tongue around Chris' tongue, it was such a great feeling.

Chris stared grinding up at Darren, he could feel that Darren was half hard in his pants.

'wow, you really do like me' Chris said and looked down at Darren's bulge.

'how could I not, when you're grinding up on me like that' Darren said with a smile on his face.

'Maybe I'll have to try something like this on set, so you'll be half hard on television' Chris said while laughing.

'Don't you dare' Darren said while he pushed Chris back on the couch and lay on top of him.

'Haha, you will see' Chris said with an evil smile.

Darren started kissing Chris again, he could do this all night he thought.

They started grinding up to each other again, 'and oh my god, this feels so good' Chris thought.

Darren unbuttoned Chris' vest and slipped his hand under Chris' shirt and stroked him.

Chris let out a little moan and then started unbuttoning Darren's blouse.

'Why don't we take this upstairs?' Chris said.

'Great idea, come on' Darren said, Chris grabbed Darren's hand and dragged him upstairs.

When they closed the bedroom door Darren pushed Chris against the door and kissed him passionately, Darren took off Chris' vest and pulled his shirt over his head, Darren's hands were all over Chris and he could feel himself getting harder.

Chris unbuttoned the last buttons of Darren's blouse and quickly took it off, Darren pushed himself against Chris, and it felt so great to be skin to skin, it just wanted to take off his pants even more.

They got to the bed and Darren got on top of Chris.

'This is already a lot dirtier than the Kurt and Blaine sex scene' Darren laughed.

'I already like this more' Chris said.

'mmm, me too' and he kissed Chris again and his hand trailed down Chris' chest and when he got to Chris' pants he asked: 'are you sure you want to do this?', 'Yes, I really do, I'm so hard in my pants it starts to hurt' Chris said and he let out a loud moan when Darren stroked over Chris' bulge, that felt so good, even if it was over his pants.

Darren starts to take off Chris' pants and he threw them next to the bed.

Chris was already taking Darren's pants of, Darren kicked them off and threw them next to the bed.

Now they were just in there boxers, Darren stopped for one second and said: 'Wow Chris, you are so beautiful' but before Chris could say anything Darren kissed his neck and Chris let out a moan.

He kissed his way down till he reached Chris' boxer, Darren took Chris' boxers and pulled them off.

He just looked for a second at what he thought was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, and now he was laying here naked, for him.

Darren quick took his own boxers of and Chris just stared at where Darren's boxer just had been.

Darren lowered himself on top of Chris and they kissed so passionately, they felt there erections rubbing against each other, they both let out a moan.

'uhm.. Chris, I.. I actually don't know what to.. to do, I never been with a man before' Darren said.

'I'll show you first, then you can try it the next time' Chris sat up and pushed Darren down on the bed. He quickly grabbed some lube from his nightstand and put some on his fingers.

'Tell me if you want me to stop' Chris said softly.

Before Darren could find out what Chris meant, he felt Chris' finger up his ass,

'ooooooh, that feels so good' Darren moaned.

Chris started to move his finger faster before adding another finger.

Darren let out another loud moan. 'You still like it?' Chris asked.

'oooh.. yes.. fuck' Darren moaned.

Chris is now scissoring his fingers inside Darren before adding a third finger.

'ooooooooooh fuuuuck' Darren moaned load.

'are you ready?' Chris asked. Darren nodded and Chris removed his fingers and puts lube on his now very hard cock, and he positioned himself before Darren's entrance and slowly pushes himself inside.

'oh Chris, you feel so good' he heard Darren say.

When Darren was used to the feeling Chris went faster. Chris pushed in hard and hit Darren's prostate, 'fuuuuuuuck' Darren let out in a loud moan 'that felt sooo good'

Chris pushed himself hard to Darren's prostate again, 'oooooh fuck, Chris I'm so close'

After Chris hit Darren's prostate again Darren comes hard over his and Chris' chest.

Chris pulled out of Darren and stroked his own cock a couple times before he came hard over Darren's cock.

Chris layed down next to Darren, 'that was so amazing' Darren whispered in Chris' ear.

'so, you know what to do next time? ' Chris asked with a smile on his face.

'I sure do, I just hope I will do it as good as you did' Darren winked at Chris

'oh crap I totally forgot, we have to get to work tomorrow, we have scenes to film' Chris said.

'oh yeah, that's right, can't I just sleep here and we will go to work together' Darren said.

'Yeah sure, you can sleep here, but doesn't it look suspicious if we got to work in the same car?' Chris said.

'I have my car with me, we both can go in our own car' Darren said 'But don't you wanna tell everybody at work that we're boyfriends?'

'so we're boyfriends now?' Chris said. 'uhm, yeah, I mean If you want to, because I would love to have you as my boyfriend' Darren said.

'I'd love to have you as my boyfriend' Chris said with a big smile on his face, 'I just don't want to tell anyone yet, because everyone thinks you are straight, and what if the media finds out, they will eat you alive.'

'I don't care what anyone thinks of me, but if you don't want to tell yet, we will just keep it a secret' Darren said.

'you're the best boyfriend ever' Chris said and he hugged Darren, then he realized they still had come all over there chest.

'what do you say we take a shower to wash all this come off?' Chris laughed.

'sounds good to me, let's go' Darren said.

They got out of bed and went to the shower. 'wow Chris, you have a big shower, we both could fit in there easily' Darren said.

'Oh, I know what you're up to, haha, come on' Chris dragged Darren in the shower and he turned the shower on. They both washed the come of their chest.

'You know, you just pleased me, let me return the favor' Darren said.

Before Chris could find out what Darren meant, he was already sitting on his knees and had Chris' cock in his hand. Chris immediately got hard by the touch of Darren's fingers.

Darren stroked Chris' cock a couple times with his hand before he put his mouth around it.

Chris had to grab on to the shower head, because, oh my god, what did Darren's mouth feel good around his cock.

Darren took Chris' full length in his mouth and Chris thought he was gonna get swept of his feet because that felt so good.

Chris couldn't believe that Darren Criss was sucking his dick in his shower, but it was true and it felt oh so good.

'oooh fuuuuck that feels so good' Chris moaned.

Chris couldn't take it much longer 'I'm gonna come Darren'

And after Darren took Chris' full cock in his mouth Chris came hard in Darren's mouth, and he swallowed it like he needed it to live.

'ooooooh fuuuuck yes' Chris moaned.

Darren stood up and Kissed Chris, Chris could taste himself on Darren's tongue.

'Wow, that was great' Chris said to Darren.

'Well, you did deserved it' Darren winked.

'come on let's get out of the shower and go to bed, we have to get up early tomorrow' Chris said.

When they got in the bedroom Chris got two boxers out of his dresser and threw one at Darren.

'I thought you would like a clean one' Chris said.

They got in to bed and Chris set the alarm on 5.30am.

Chris layed down and Darren layed behind him an put his arms around Chris.

They fell asleep immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chris woke up from his alarm clock, it was 5.30am,

'Darren sweetie, wake up, we need to get up and get to work' Chris said trying to wake up Darren.

'I don't wanna' Darren mumbled 'can't we just spend the day in your bed?'

'I think Ryan is going to kill us if we don't show up today' Chris said.

'yeah, we'd probably need to get up' Darren said.

Chris already had his clothes on, 'you can put on some of my clothes if you want, they are in my closet' Chris said.

'ah great thanks, I didn't bring any other clothes so I probably need some clean ones' Darren said.

'I'm gonna go downstairs and make some breakfast for us' Chris said.

' you really are the best boyfriend' Darren said as he was walking towards Chris.

'sleeping with me ánd making me breakfast, you are the best' Darren said and he pulled Chris in a passionate kiss. Chris felt Darren's tongue against his lip so Chris opened his mouth and their tongues met. Chris just wanted to stay like this forever but they had to go to work.

'We really need to hurry, we need to leave in 20 minutes' Chris said when he pulled back.

'but I can't kiss you at work, because we will be surrounded by people all the time' Darren said.

'We do have a two hour lunch break today, so why don't we go to my trailer then?' Chris asked.

'that would be great, I just have to survive the rest of the morning till lunch break' Darren laughed.

'come on, get dressed and I'll make us some breakfast' Chris said and he walked downstairs.

Darren got some of Chris' clothes to put and he went downstairs to Chris.

When Darren got into the kitchen Chris had breakfast ready, he made some toast en scrambled eggs.

He put in on the dining table, 'here you go' Chris said to Darren.

'thanks you honey' Darren said while he sat down at the table.

They quickly eat there breakfast because they had to leave in 5 minutes.

'So we don't tell anyone about us?' Darren asked Chris.

'I just rather keep this between us for now, because the media would eat you alive if they found out, because they all think you're straight' Chris said.

'look Chris, I don't care what they are going to say about me, I just want to be with you, but if you don't want to tell anyone, I get it, we will just keep it between us' Darren said

'thank you' Chris said 'that means a lot to me'.

'but we'd better get going now' Chris said.

So they grabbed their stuff and left the house, and both got in their own car and left to the set.

While they were driving Chris got a message on his phone:

_I'm really looking forward to the lunch break, _

_I just hope I can keep my hand off of you the rest of the day :)_

_Love, Darren_

Chris replied:

_I'm looking forward to lunch break too,_

_But we have a kiss scene to shoot today, so you better don't get hard on set ;)_

_Love, Chris_

When they reached the set and got out of the car, Darren walked to Chris and said: 'I can't promise anything' Darren winked at Chris.

They got to the rest of the cast and Amber walked to Chris and Darren and asked: 'Hey Chris, don't you have that shirt too that Darren is wearing?'.

'uhm… yeah, I think so' Chris said and he began to blush, he didn't thought of that when he offered Darren his clothes this morning.

'And don't you have that same pair of pants too?' Amber asked.

'uhm.. yeah, they look a lot like a pair of pants I have' Chris said and he was blushing even harder.

'ok, that was all I needed to know' Amber laughed and walked away.

'Chris, Darren, we need you on set in an hour so get your make-up and clothing done' Ryan yelled.

When they were ready they went to the set.

Ryan was giving them instructions about the kiss scene that was coming up, but all Darren could think of was that he couldn't get hard on camera, which is very difficult if you are kissing Chris Colfer.

When Ryan walked away Chris said to Darren: 'if we are kissing on set, you'd better not use any tongue' Chris laughed.

'aaah, I'm finally gonna kiss you and I can't use my tongue, what if I do it very sneaky?' Darren said.

'No Darren, I think we both would get half hard in our pants, and we can't have that' Chris laughed.

'I wouldn't mind if we were alone and not on set, but I think people would notice if we used tongue and if we get hard' Chris said.

'yeah, I suppose' Darren said, 'We better get this over with so we can have lunch, I mean, we can have each other for lunch' Darren said with a smirky look on his face.

'Come on guys, we have a scene to shoot' Ryan yelled at Chris and Darren.

Chris and Darren got on set, in the scene they were shooting Kurt and Blaine had the choir room to their selves for 1 hour after school so they could practice a number they had been working on, but they didn't get to practice a lot.

They got in position and started the scene.

'Come on Kurt, I'll show you the next move' Darren said, 'ugh.. I don't wanna practice anymore, my legs are getting soar' Chris said. 'ok we'll take a 5 minute break and then we'll practice some more' Darren said and he sat down next to Chris on the chairs, 'I thought you could handle this Kurt' Darren said while he laughed. 'oh shut up Blaine' Chris said and he quickly kissed Darren on the lips, but the peck on the lips went deeper, that's what Ryan told them to do, Kurt needed to give Blaine a quick kiss and then it needed to become more passionate, Chris went to sit on Darren's lap and they deepened the kiss even more, Chris could feel Darren's tongue pushing against his lips, Chris knew they weren't suppose to use tongue, but he couldn't help himself, he opened his mouth and their tongues met. It felt so great, and Chris felt that Darren was getting hard, he was lucky that Kurt needed to sit on top of Blaine is this scene.

After they kissed for a little while Ryan yelled cut and they had to shoot it from a couple different places, Darren was happy when the scene was done because he was already half hard and he didn't want his bulge to get even bigger.

'that was great guys, you made it look so realistic' _if he only knew_ they both thought.

Darren tried to cover his half hard erection, but Chris saw it, they were just grateful that Ryan or anyone else didn't look at Darren's bulge.

'ok thanks guys, go enjoy your lunch break, I need you back here at 1pm so you have like 2 hours for lunch' Ryan said.

'ok great, we'll see you later Ryan' Chris said and Chris and Darren walked to Chris' trailer, they just hoped they didn't walked in to someone. And thankfully they didn't.

As soon as they were in Chris' trailer Chris pushed Darren against the door and kissed him.

They stumbled their way to the couch, their lips still attached.

'mmm… your lips feel so good' Darren said.

They fell on the couch and Darren was on top, he went from Chris lips to his neck and sucked a hickey on it.

'Darren, stop, what if someone sees that I have a hickey'

'it's your own fault, you're the one that made me half hard in my pants on set'

Chris wanted to say something but oh my god, what did this feel good.

'mm.. too many clothes' Chris said

After Chris said that, Darren threw his shirt of and started to pull Chris' shirt over his head and dropped in on the floor next to his own shirt.

After that they both got out of their pants very quick, and now Darren was laying on top of Chris, kissing him, with nothing on them but a pair of boxers.

'I want you so bad' Darren whispered in Chris' ear, after Darren said that, Chris couldn't wait to get out of his boxers.

'Do you have lube here?' Darren asked

'of course I have, it's in a bag under the couch'

Darren quick put his arm under the couch and grabbed the bag, he opened it to grab the lube, but there wasn't just lube in that bag, Darren saw 3 vibrators, condoms and some other sex toys.

'uhm, Chris, why do you have this stuff here?'

'oh crap, I forgot that I put those in there too' Chris said embarrassed

'Care to explain?'

'uhm.. yeah okay, well the thing is, I.. uhm.. well you know that I liked you since the beginning right?'

'Yeah, I do' Darren answered

'well, since I thought you were straight and I thought we would never be together, I… I kinda used them while thinking of you.. like after the kissing scenes we had, I just was so turned on by you that I needed some kind of relief' Chris said with his head as read as a tomato.

'oh wow, that is.. that's actually really hot' Darren said

'oh thank god, I thought you would think I was some kind of freak'

'oh no, I would never think that of you, especially after the fact that I masturbated so much to the thought of you'

'you did that?' Chris asked.

'of course I have, you are just so beautiful, but I was always afraid to say something to you, so I handled my sex drive like that' Darren answered.

'but I… I have a question, if you don't want it, just say so' Chris said.

'Of course, what's on your mind?' Darren said as he was sitting down next to Chris, still in their boxers.

'well.. since I used the vibrators while thinking of you, I was wondering.. if.. if you would.. you know, use them on me?'

'oh wow Chris, you would really want me to do that?'

'oh god, I knew it, you don't want to' Chris said

'no, no, I really want too, I actually think that would be so hot'

Before Chris could say anything else, Darren grabbed the 3 vibrators out of the bag and asked 'which one would you like?'

'you choose, I like them all' Chris said.

'okay, lie down' Darren said.

Chris lied down on the couch and Darren was laying on top of him again.

Darren pulled down Chris' boxers and threw them on the ground.

'you are so beautiful' Darren said while looking down on Chris.

Chris started blushing.

First Darren put some lube on his fingers and he puts one finger gentle inside Chris' hole,

'If you don't like it, say so, I'm still not totally sure what I'm doing' Darren said.

Chris nodded.

Darren started moving his finger in and out, and then he added a second finger, he could hear Chris moan, 'oooh.. that feels so good'.

He now started scissoring his fingers inside of Chris, and then he added a third finger, and short after that a fourth.

'Oooh Darren… mmm.. this.. ooh.. feels so good' Chris moaned.

When Chris was stretched out he pulled his fingers out and started to put some lube on one of the vibrators.

'Are you ready' Darren asked,

'oh dear god yes, please hurry' Chris said.

Darren put the tip of the vibrator to Chris' hole, and then gently pushed it in further.

After he let Chris get used to the feeling he started pulling it in and out.

'oh Darren, put the switch on please'

Darren looked at the bottom of the vibrator and there was a little switch, as soon as he turned it on, he could feel Chris shiver under him.

'ooh.. yeah.. that's it'

Darren continued pulling the vibrator in and out of Chris.

He grabbed Chris' full hard cock and took it in his hand and started stroking Chris.

'oh Darren, I don't think I.. oh god.. I can take this much longer' Chris moaned.

Darren wanted to taste Chris so he puts his mouth around Chris' cock, still fucking Chris with the vibrator, and started sucking Chris off,

'I'm gonna.. I'm gonna come' Chris said.

After two more thrusts from the vibrator Chris came hard in Darren's mouth,

'OH GOD, DARREN, YEEEES' Chris screamed out.

Darren swallowed all of Chris' come in one go.

Darren gentle turned the vibrator off and pulled it out of Chris' hole.

'oh Darren, thank you, that felt so good' Chris said.

'anything for you, beautiful'

Darren was still very hard in his boxer, Chris saw that and he grabbed the hem of Darren's boxers and pulled them off.

'what are you doing?' Darren asked,

'Don't you want me to help you come?' Chris said with a smirky face.

'oh.. of course I would' Darren said.

Chris pushed Darren down on the couch and layed on top of him, he started to kiss him, he started on the mouth and he trailed his way down to Darren's cock.

First he sucked the tip of Darren's cock to lick up the pre-come.

'oh Chris, I don't think this is gonna take long'

Chris sunk further down on Darren's cock till his cock hit the back of Chris's throat.

'oooh.. Chris.. I'm so close'

Chris didn't say anything, he just sucked harder on Darren's cock.

And Darren was right, it didn't take him long, after a couple seconds he came hard in Chris' mouth screaming 'OH CHRIS, YEEEES'

Chris took all off Darren's come in his mouth and swallowed it, after that he got back up and kissed Darren, Darren could taste himself on Chris' tongue.

They just layed there for a couple of minutes, kissing, and butt naked on each other.

After five minutes they heard a loud knocking on Chris' trailer door.

'Chris, Darren, open up, you are 15 minutes late, it's 1.15pm' they heard Ryan yell

_Oh crap _they both thought.

'Oh, we're so sorry Ryan, we will be on set in 5 minutes' Chris said, but he didn't open the door.

'okay, and not an minute later' Ryan said.

They heard Ryan walk away, and they got dressed very quick.

'I just hope he's not gonna ask what we were doing in here' Chris said to Darren.

'I know, we would be so screwed' Darren said.

'Come on, let's go' Chris said to Darren when they both were ready.

They almost ran to the set.

When they got there the whole cast was looking at them.

_Oh crap, why is everyone here? _Chris thought.

'that took you two long' Amber said

'yeah sorry, we didn't keep track on time' Darren said.

'no more talking, we have a scene to shoot' Ryan yelled and they got in places, and just before they started filming Amber whispered to Chris and Darren: 'you two have a whole lot of explaining to do to me later, I'm not stupid you know?'

Before Chris or Darren could react Ryan yelled action and they started filming.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Are you ready?' Chris asked, 'Amber can be here any second'.

Amber wanted to talk to the boys, because she noticed that there was something going on with them. She already asked on set, but they didn't want to tell anything there because someone could over hear it, so Amber would come to Chris' house tonight.

'Yeah I'm ready, but what are we going to tell her?' Darren asked.

'I'm not even sure myself, what do you think, should we tell her? I know we can trust her'

'Yeah, I think the best thing is to tell her, because she already knows something is going on'

'Yeah, I think you're right, if we told her nothing was going on, she wouldn't believe us'

The door bell rang, Chris gave Darren a quick peck on the lips and then opened the door.

'Hey Amber' Chris said.

'Hey guys, I'm glad that you invited me over because we need to talk' Amber said as she got inside Chris' house.

When they got in the living room Amber sat down on the chair and Chris and Darren got on the sofa.

'Okay boys, why don't you tell me what's going on? And don't lie to me, I think I already know what's going on'.

'uhm… okay, Darren and I talked about it and we want to tell you, but you have to promise you don't tell anyone else'

'No, of course I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to'

'well, Darren and I are dating'

'I KNEW IT' Amber yelled.

'when did this all start?'

'You remember when we played 7 minutes in heaven at my place at that party?' Chris said, 'well, something did happen when we were in there closet, we kissed'

'Oh my god I knew it, I just could see it on your face that night' Amber said.

'First I didn't want to kiss him because he was drunk and I thought he would regret it, so I said him he could come by the next night, and he did, and well… stuff happened' Chris said

'Amazing stuff' Darren said while winking at Chris.

'Okay, I didn't need to hear that Darren' Amber said and she laughed.

'And ever since we are together, we're boyfriends' Darren said and he gave Chris a quick peck on the lips.

'You two are so cute together, it's about time you got together' Amber said.

'About time?' Chris asked.

'Yeah, everyone could see that you liked each other, except you two'

'Oh, I didn't know we made it that obvious, I didn't even notice that Darren liked me before that night in the closet' Chris said.

'Well, it doesn't matter anymore, we're together now' Darren said.

'But you aren't going to tell anyone?' Chris asked.

'No of course not, your secret is save with me, and if you ever have problems, you can always come to me' Amber said.

'Great, thank you' Chris said.

'I'll better get going' Amber said, 'so you can have some alone time' Amber winked.

'Oh you don't have to go' Chris said.

'No, I'm going home, we'll see each other tomorrow on set.

After Amber left Chris and Darren sat back down on the couch.

'Wanna watch a movie?' Darren asked.

'Yeah that would be nice'

Darren popped in a Disney movie and sat back down on the couch with Chris.

'I knew you would pop in a Disney movie' Chris laughed

'You know me so well' Darren said and he gave Chris a quick kiss.

Darren sat in the corner of the bank and Chris was sitting next to him, leaning against Darren's chest.

Darren put an arm around Chris and they watched the movie.

When the movie was over Chris looked at the clock.

'Oh crap it's 1am already, and we have to be at work in 5 hours' he said.

'Do you mind if I crash here?' Darren asked 'or else I will get in bed even later'.

'Yeah sure, you can stay here'

'Okay great, thanks honey' and he kissed Chris.

Their tongues met in a passionate kiss, Darren sucked on Chris' bottom lip and he heard Chris moan.

'mmm Darren, we have to get to bed, we have to be at work in 5 hours and we need to sleep'.

'I don't care, I just want to kiss you all night, your lips taste so good'

Darren pushed Chris against the wall and started kissing him again.

'mm, Darren.. stop.. I mean.. oh this feels so good' Chris said while Darren was grinding his half hard cock against Chris' now getting hard cock'.

They stopped kissing and looked each other in the eye.

'okay, now I can't sleep anymore' Chris said.

'so you won't mind if I do this?' Darren said while unzipping Chris' pants and getting down on his knees.

Darren pulled down Chris' pants and briefs in one go.

Chris sighed in relief of his hard cock from his pants.

Darren licked the pre-come off the head of Chris' cock and sucked at the tip of it.

'oh Darren, that feels so good' Chris moaned.

Darren put his mouth around Chris' cock and took it all in, Chris' cock hit the back of Darren's throat and Chris let out a load moan.

'of fuck.. yes'

Darren moved his tongue around Chris' length and sucked at the tip of Chris' cock.

Since Chris was already turned on before Darren started sucking him of Chris couldn't hold it much longer.

'oh.. Darren, I'm gonna… I'm gonna come' Chris moaned.

Darren quick took Chris's cock deep in his throat till it hit the back and right then Chris came hard in Darren's mouth, 'OH, YES.. DARREN' Chris screamed while he came.

Darren swallowed all of Chris come and stood up and kissed Chris.

Chris could taste himself on Darren's tongue.

Chris looked down at Darren's now really hard cock.

'Let me take care of you, I'll make it quick' Chris said and he winked.

And Chris kissed Darren again and their tongues met in a passionate kiss.

Chris's hand slipped down from Darren neck, over his chest to his pants.

With one hand Chris unzipped Darren's pants and put Darren's cock in the palm of his hand.

Darren shivered under the touch of Chris' hand around his cock.

Chris moved his fingers over the head of Darren's cock, spreading the pre-come.

Chris now moved his hand slowly up and down Darren's cock.

'Chris.. I'm not gonna.. not gonna.. last long'

Chris started to move his hand faster and Darren was right, he didn't last very long, he came hard over Chris' hand while screaming out his orgasm.

Chris brought his hand to his mouth and licked the come from Darren of his fingers while looking playfully at Darren.

'You tease' Darren said and he put one of Chris' fingers in his own mouth and sucked it clean.

'We better get to bed' Darren said.

'Yeah, I think you're right, and now I know the real reason you wanted to crash here tonight' Chris said and he winked at Darren.

'hé I can't help it that you look so damn beautiful all the time' Darren said and he gave Chris a quick kiss, 'come on lets go upstairs' he said.

They both zipped up their pants and walked to Chris' bedroom.

After they got undressed and got in bed, Darren was laying behind Chris, spooning him, and he put his arm around him.

'I love you'

'I love you too'

They didn't even care that they have to be at work in 4 and a half hour


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When it was 5am the alarm went off, that meant they only slept for 3 and a half hour.

Chris sat up in bed and looked next to him, Darren didn't wake up from the alarm.

He looks so cute when he sleeps Chris thought, but he had to wake him up or else they would be late for work.

'Darren, Darren, wake up sleepy head' Chris said as he tried to wake Darren up.

'hhhmm.. what, is it 5am already?' Darren mumbled

'Yes, we have to get up now'

'hhmm, okay, I'll get up'

This time Darren put back on his own clothes from last night, so it didn't look suspicious.

The last time he slept at Chris' house he borrowed clothes from Chris, and Amber noticed that they were from Chris.

Amber already knows about them, but they don't want anyone else to find out.

When they got dressed they went downstairs and Chris got them some breakfast.

'Come on, let's go to work' Chris said when they were done with breakfast en brushing their teeth.

Chris always has an extra toothbrush just in case, and now he was glad he did.

They both got in their own car and drove to the set.

They couldn't drive together in one car because someone could see them arrive together and they didn't want anyone else to know about them yet.

When they got to the set they parked their car and got out.

First they looked around if there was no one near them.

And luckily there wasn't.

Chris gave Darren a quick kiss, it was quick because he was afraid that someone would see them.

'I hate it that I can't kiss you all day on set' Darren said.

'Hey there's always lunch break' Chris winked.

They both got to their trailer and got dressed for the day.

After they shot the last scene before lunch break Amber came up to Chris and Darren and she whispered 'I left you a present in Darren's trailer, this dumbass here didn't lock his door' Amber said and she pointed at Darren.

'Hey, I'm not a dumbass'

'But anyway, you should check it out, I think you will need some time to use it' Amber winked.

'uhm, what?' Chris asked.

'You'll see, just check it out'

And Amber left to her own trailer.

'Come on, let's go check what she got us' Darren said and he grabbed Chris' arm and pulled him to his trailer.

First they looked around to make sure no one could see them going in Darren's trailer together.

They got in the trailer and Darren locked the door immediately.

They saw a small package lying on Darren's bed.

Darren grabbed it and saw a little card hanging on it, Darren read the card out loud to Chris,

'Put it to good use because it was very embarrassing to get, love you guys, Love, Amber'.

'Embarrassing? This can't be good' Chris said.

Darren took the wrapping of and it was a tube of eatable body paint, chocolate flavor

'oh, I think we can put this to really good use' Darren said and he winked at Chris.

'oh yes, very good use, and I do love me some chocolate, especially if I can eat it off of you' Chris said playfully.

'How long is our lunch break?' Darren asked

'we have an hour'

'than I'm not gonna waste any time' Darren said and he pulled Chris towards him and pulled him in a deep, passionate kiss, their tongues are roughly meeting in their mouths.

Still kissing they walked to the bed and Chris pushed Darren down on the bed and he layed on top of him.

Chris took off Darren's shirt and then his own, he threw them next to the bed.

Then Chris took the bottle of body paint and put some on his finger and made a trail from Darren's neck, over his chest, around his nipples to just above Darren's pants.

Chris started to suck at Darren's neck, licking it clean.

'oooh, yeah, this feels really good' Darren moaned.

After Darren said that he trailed his way down to Darren's chest, still following the trail of chocolate body paint.

Chris moved his tongue to Darren's nipple and sucked gently on it.

'oh, god.. yes' Darren moaned.

When Chris had licked Darren's chest and nipples clean he trailed his way down.

When he was at the bottom of Darren's stomach he began to unbutton Darren's pants.

He pulled down Darren's pants and briefs in one go.

But before he could do anything Darren whispered: 'take of your pants too, I want to feel your cock against mine'

And oh, what did that sound hot Chris thought.

Chris pulled down his own pants and briefs too, now they both had their pants around their knees.

Chris layed back down on top of Darren and started kissing him again, Darren could taste the chocolate body paint on Chris' tongue.

Chris and Darren now started to grind up to each other and they could feel their cocks sliding against each other.

'oooh fuck yes' Chris let out in a moan

Chris was sitting on his knees between Darren's legs, still with their cocks against each other.

Chris took both their cocks in his hand and started to jerk them off.

'oh my god.. this feels.. this feels sooo good' Darren moaned.

They both could feel that they were going to come very soon.

'I'm gonna.. I'm gonna come' Chris said.

And after a couple more strokes he came hard over his fist, both their cocks and Darren's stomach.

And after just one more stroke from Chris Darren came too, 'ooooh fuck, YES' and his come combined with Chris' come.

Chris bend down and licked the come off of Darren's cock and stomach.

'oh god Chris, if you keep licking my cock like that I'm gonna come again'

Darren could see the smirky look on Chris' face as he sucked at the tip of Darren's cock to lick the come off.

Chris then took Darren's whole cock in his mouth till it hit the back of his throat.

Then Chris gently moved his tongue back up to the head of Darren's cock and sucked at it again.

'ooh fuck Chris, I'm.. I'm gonna come again'

Chris now used his mouth to suck at the head and his hand to stroke up and down Darren's cock, 'OH FUCK YES' Darren screamed out as he came hard in Chris' mouth.

Chris looked Darren in the eye and swallowed all of his come.

'you are the fucking best' Darren said as he sat back up and gave Chris a kiss.

'I think we put Amber's present to good use' Chris said.

'yes we did, but the next time, I'm gonna use it on you'

'okay, that's a deal'

'okay, we better get dressed and quickly eat a sandwich because we have to be back at the set in 15 minutes' Chris said.

But before they got dressed the wiped the rest of the come they had on their hands and stomach off with a tissue.

After they ate a sandwich they quickly got back to the set, they were 5 minutes late, but luckily nobody said anything about that they both were late, again.

Amber walked up to them and whispered: 'so, I see you put my present to good use' Amber said pointing to Darren's neck.

'Oh crap I thought I licked it all clean' Chris said.

Darren quickly put some spit on his finger and wiped his neck clean.

'Is is gone?' he asked.

'Yeah, that's better, but did you like my present?' Amber said.

'Oh yes, it was great' Chris said and he winked at Darren.

'I'm glad you liked it, but I don't wanna hear too detailed things' Amber said and she laughed.

'But come on, we have to shoot a scene'

And the boys followed amber to the rest of the cast.

'soooo, this is the second time you guys are late, together, care to explain?' Mark asked.

'No it's not what your perverted mind is thinking Mark, we were just having lunch and we lost track of time' Chris said.

'suuuuure, that's what happened, we can see the way you two look at each other' Lea said.

'The way we what? What are you guys talking about, we are just friends, and Darren is straight so nothing can happen anyway, right Darren?'

'Yeah.. right' Darren said in the hope his face didn't turn red.

'Oh come on, Darren you're a terrible liar, I can see it in your eyes' Lea said.

Chris looked scared at Darren, and Darren gave Chris a look like he had a plan.

Chris loved the way they could understand each other without using words.

'No, I swear, nothing happened, and it never will because I… I have a girlfriend' Darren said.

'Wait, what? What's her name?' Mark asked.

'Her name is Mia, Mia Swier' that was the first name that popped in Darren's head, Mia was Darren's ex-girlfriend, a really nice girl, but it just didn't work between them.

'Then why didn't you tell about her earlier?' Cory asked.

'She doesn't want to deal with all the press about our relationship'

'Yeah, I can imagine that, I wouldn't want that either' Cory said.

'GUYS COME ON, WE HAVE A SCENE TO SHOOT' Ryan screamed from the set.

'Darren, I guess we'll talk about this later, we would love to see a picture of her' Lea said.

'Yeah sure' Darren said.

'Thank you' Chris whispered to Darren when they were getting ready to shoot this scene.

'you're welcome' Darren said.

'PLACES EVERYONE, AND… ACTION'

After a very long day of shooting everyone was really tired and went home.

No one remembered to ask Darren about Mia, but he didn't mind that, he was afraid that he would screw up if they asked him too many questions.

Darren and Chris were the last ones that leaved the set to their cars.

'Before you leave, who's Mia?' Chris asked

'Mia is my ex-girlfriend, it was the first name that popped in my head, so I hope everyone would leave us alone now'

'Yeah I hope so too'

'I'm so glad that after this week, we have a two week vacation' Darren said.

'Yes, me too, I could use some rest' Chris said.

'We better get home now, we have to get up early tomorrow' Chris said.

'Yeah, you're right, or else I won't be able to get up at all'

Since they were the last ones on set and no one could see them pulled Darren Chris against him and kissed him passionately.

It felt so great when their tongues met and they deepened the kiss.

'mmm, I hate that I can't do this all day' Darren mumbled against Chris' lips.

'mmm yeah, me too, but at the end of this week we have two weeks off and we can spend a lot of time together'.

'I can't wait'.

'But before we go…' Darren said and he grabbed something from his pocket.

'I really want to know what it tastes like' Darren said as he held up the tube of body paint.

'really Darren, here? We're in a parking lot at the set'

'Just real quick, only on your neck' Darren said and he looked at Chris with his puppy eyes.

'Oh, how can I say no to those eyes, but come on, we're gonna stand behind my car in case someone drives by'.

When they stood behind Chris' car Darren put some of the body paint on his finger and he put it on Chris' neck.

Chris was leaning against his car and Darren stood between his legs and gently started to suck at Chris' neck.

'mmm, this tastes good' Darren mumbled against Chris' skin.

Darren licked the rest of Chris' neck clean and started to suck on his neck.

'Darren, stop, what if I get a hickey'

'Don't care.. so good' was the only thing Darren could bring out.

And now Darren also started to grind up Chris' hips.

'oh Darren, fuck' and Chris threw his head back and started grinding back.

He didn't even care that Darren was sucking so hard, that it probably would turn out to be a hickey.

'Darren what's that?' Chris said and he pointed at the other end of the parking lot.

'Oh crap, that's a car, quick let's get in your car' Darren said.

Chris quickly opened the doors and they got on the backseat of Chris' car.

They looked out the window to check if there was someone there.

They could see 2 people getting out of the car and heading their way.

'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, who are they, what if they are gonna hurt us or.. or..' Chris panicked.

'Chris, calm down, it's gonna be okay' Darren said to calm Chris down.

The 2 people they saw getting out of the car were getting really close now and they heard a knocking on the car door.

'guys, open up, we know you're in there' they heard a voice say.

'I know that voice… Mark?' Chris said.

'Yes, it's me and Lea' Mark said.

Chris opened the door and Darren and Chris came out of the car.

'What the fuck guys, you scared the shit out of us' Darren said.

'Well…' Mark said, 'after you thought everybody was gone, we stayed for a little while to prove our point'.

'What point?'

'That you two are together, I mean, you guys made it so clear but you just wouldn't admit it, and we certainly didn't believe that story you told us about that Mia, so Lea came up with this plan'.

'Of course she did' Chris said and giving Lea a hateful look.

'I'm sorry guys, but we just, we wanted to know really bad if we were right' Lea said.

'And what are you gonna do now? Tell everybody?' Chris said.

'Oh god no, of course not, not if you don't want us to, but if you want to hide it from the outside world, you better work on not looking so in love' Mark said.

'oh uhm, yeah, thanks for the advice' Darren said.

'And watch out in what places you get it on, if you know what I mean' Mark winked at the boys, 'anyone could have seen you here, but I have to admit, that looked pretty hot what you guys did there'

'Mark, shut up, but yes, since you already saw us here, Darren and I are together'

'Oh, this is just so great, seeing the guys I love, in love' Mark said.

'Mark, are you tearing up?' Darren asked

'No.. no, I… I have something in my eye' Mark said

'Yeah…. Right' and they all laughed.

'But serious, you're not telling anyone?' Chris asked.

'No of course not, but we do want to know the whole story, when you two got together and stuff' Lea said.

'yeah, sure, but just not now, it late and I want to get to bed' Chris said.

'Okay, at the end of this week we have a two week vacation, we can come by then?' Lea asked.

'Yeah, sounds good' Chris said.

'Okay, we'll talk to you two lovebirds later' Mark said as they walked away.

When they were gone Chris said: 'we really do need to be careful from now on, we don't want any more people finding out'.

'Yeah, you're right, but let's get going, it's late and we have to get up early tomorrow'

Darren and Chris gave each other a quick kiss and they both walked towards their car door.

'See you tomorrow'

'See you tomorrow'

Just before Chris wanted to shut the door Darren said: 'Chris?',

'Yeah?'

'I love you'

'I love you too'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Today was the last day on set before the cast of Glee had 2 weeks off.

After the day was done they all went out to get a drink together.

When it was about 2 am everyone was getting a little bit tipsy, but Lea had a bit too much to drink and she was getting pretty drunk.

When Chris went to the bathroom Lea asked: '_Soooo… Dareee, when 'r ya gonna tell everyone 'bout you nd Chris dating?'_

But Lea was talking a little too loud, so everyone of the cast could hear her.

They all turned their head directly at Darren and Lea and everyone said: '_What?!'_ at the exact same time.

'_Oh, uhm… nothing, there's nothing' _Darren said, but he already knew that there was no point of hiding anymore.

'_Oh really? You think we're gonna believe that?' _Jenna said.

'_Yeah, we always see the way you two are looking at each other' _Cory said.

'_Who are you talking about?' _Chris said as he returned from the bathroom.

'_Who do you think? About you and your boyfriend we just found out about' _Cory said.

Chris' mouth dropped and he looked at Darren.

'_I..I..Lea.. she kinda told everyone that we are dating'_ Darren said.

'_I'm sorry Chrissie boo' _Lea said still drunk.

'_I think it's time to tell them Chris, since they already know' _Darren said while he stood up and stood next to Chris.

'_Uhm.. yeah okay, I guess so..'_

'_Well.. since you guys already know.. yes, it's true Chris and I are dating, we've been together for a while now' _Darren said as he puts his arm around Chris.

'_Guys, that's great, you didn't need to hide from us, we would have support you from the beginning' _Cory said.

'_Well, the reason we didn't tell you is that Darren always said he was straight, and I didn't want him to get in any trouble with the press' _Chris said.

'_The only thing that is important is that you two are happy' _Amber said.

'_Yeah you're right, but I didn't want to screw things up, because I love him' _Chris said

'_Ahw.. that's so sweet Chris, I love you too' _Darren said as he puts his arms around Chris and kisses him right in front of everyone, they deepened the kiss and their tongues met.

'_Get a room you two!' _Puck said.

They broke the kiss and sat down with the rest.

'_So you guys are okay with us dating?' Chris asked._

'_Yes, of course, you two are perfect for each other and we're very happy for you' _Amber said and the rest of the cast agreed.

'_Thanks guys, that means a lot to me' Chris said._

'_But you still have to be careful in public, or Lea and me will walk in on you again' _Mark laughed.

´_What?! You two already knew about them and didn't tell us?' _Kevin said.

'_Uhm.. yeah, we kinda busted them on the parking lot at the set, they were having a heavy make out scene' _Mark said.

´_Oeh guys, sounds hot' _Kevin laughed.

'_Really funny Kev' _Chris said.

'_You guys can take it right?' _Kevin asked.

'_of course they can, they can take a lot more from each other if you know what I mean'_ Mark winked.

´_MARK!' _Chris yelled.

´_Oh come on Chris, you know I'm kidding'_

'_Yeah I know, but it's getting pretty late, I think I'm going home' _

'_You want me to come with you?' _Darren asked.

'_Yes, sure.. let's go'_

'_Be safe guys'_

'_Oh we will' _Darren said as he and Chris walked to the door.

'_Wow, they were really supportive of us'_ Chris said as they got in his car.

'_Yeah, they really were, I told you they wouldn't mind'_

When they entered Chris' house they both sat down on the couch.

Darren puts his arm around Chris and Chris snuggled next to Darren.

'_You're really the best boyfriend ever' _Darren said.

'_Not as great as you' _Chris said as he turned his head and kissed Darren on the mouth.

When they broke the kiss Chris said: _'I'm so glad we don't have to keep our relationship a secret from the rest of the cast anymore'._

´_Yeah, me too, and some day, I'm gonna tell the whole world you're my boyfriend, but for now I'm happy with the way thing are going'_

'_I love you' _Chris said.

'_I love you too' _and Darren leaned towards Chris and gave him another kiss.

_The end._


End file.
